Consequences Part V: Revelations
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Zach's Choice. Every choice has a consequence. Some instantly, some years in the making. The Cullens are back in Forks, what consequences will unfold? Can they still coexist with the wolf pack? Can Zach and Josh survive high school? First of three new stories in the Choice Series. Charlie/Sue, Emmett/Rosalie, Zach, Edward/Bella, Renesmee/Nahuel, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying their summer, going on plenty of vacations, and doing plenty of reading. I know I have not posted in a while, but I do have two pretty cool announcements to make for all those that have followed the Choice Series for a while The second announcement is at the end of this story, but here is the first one.

First Announcement: The next three stories…..this one included….are going to be a 3-story arc. This is the first of three stories that will reveal a lot about the direction of the series and of course answer some of those questions that have been burning up my inbox from readers. So please read, review, and as usual, enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Leah and Rosalie giggled as they stepped off the porch of Leah and Jacob's house. The sounds of their husbands heckling each other in the game room as they played a video game echoed through the house and Leah shook her head with a smile.

"I don't know who is louder when they play, Josh or Jake," said Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"It is a tie for Zach and Em. They are at their worst when they play each other though. I am sure they will both be happy to get back to the island this weekend, so they can play some other people for a change."

"It has not been that long since they last were there. Do you really think they miss the island that much?"

"I do. I mean I miss the family being together more than anything, but there is something very nice and peaceful about our island. Forks has its perks though."

"Yea right," laughed Leah.

"I am serious. You can't beat autumn in Washington State. Look around you," urged Rosalie and Leah smiled as she gazed at the deep coloring of the foliage. Reds, oranges, yellows, and even purples swirled around them amongst the leaves of the forest. It was a rare, dry day in October, but the clouds still hovered over the sky. The cool air created a chilly breeze, bringing out heavier jackets for the humans in the region. Autumn was in full swing and the beauty of the forest during the season was evident.

"There is something very beautiful about the forest in the fall isn't there," agreed Leah as they casually strolled down the driveway. They stopped at the mailbox and Leah perused the mail as Rosalie's senses perked up.

"Someone is headed this way. Are you expecting any visitors," questioned Rosalie.

"No, just you. Josh and Zach shouldn't be home yet. Wait, is that….."

"Yep, Allie, I wonder what she is doing here? Maybe I should go inside."

"No way, Rose, you don't have to hide here, stay," urged Leah and Rosalie nodded as they waited for Sam's daughter to make her way over to them. She was pushing a motorcycle and tapped the kickstand with her foot to park in front of the driveway. Rosalie eyed her curiously, wondering if Allie still had instincts like other Quileutes when vampires were around. There was a deeply rooted instinct inside of them that alerted them to the beings, even for members of the tribe that believed such creatures were myths. Allie's bright smile put Rosalie at ease and she smiled back, along with Leah.

"Hey Allie, what brings you to our neck of the woods," asked Leah and Allie sighed.

"My bike stalled, which I guess shouldn't surprise me. I haven't been on it for a while and it isn't really in the best shape. I should probably take better care of it. Do you think Jake can take a look at it? I know I haven't seen him in a while, but do you think he can do me a favor?"

"Of course he can, but I will do you one better. Rose here knows a lot about cars and bikes, so I am sure she can fix you right up," assured Leah and Rosalie's eyes widened. Allie tilted her head curiously as she eyed Rosalie for a moment.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Cullen right," asked Allie and Rosalie slowly nodded.

"You know who I am," asked Rosalie as she glanced at Leah.

"Yes, you were at Billy's funeral. I didn't get to stay long, but I remember seeing you there."

"Right, yes, that was a very tragic time for everyone. I am sure that is why we have never been properly introduced," explained Rosalie and Leah nodded.

"Rose is just here to visit her….brother, Zach. He is going to school with Josh."

"Oh yea, I heard my boyfriend mention him. He is from Alaska, right?"

"Boyfriend," questioned Leah and Allie blushed as she shyly giggled.

"Yea, um, Drew asked me out last weekend and we have decided to make it official. Don't tell my dad yet please. I am sure he would freak if he found out I was dating a boy from the rez."

"Oh, I am sure he would," mumbled Leah as she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. She began to curse under her breath, which made Allie frown in confusion. Rosalie quickly changed the subject.

"I am sure you two make a beautiful couple. Anyways, it looks like your bike just needs a tune-up. I am sure Jake can fix that."

"Or you can, Rose. Hey Allie, can you leave it here for a bit? I can give you a ride home if you need one."

"My dad is on his way. I didn't want to call him, but my friends are in Port Angeles. I should have just gone with them, but it was such a beautiful day. I wanted to take my bike out for a spin, big mistake." Rosalie knelt down beside the bike and scanned over it before rolling her eyes at Leah.

"I can fix it, but I just figured maybe Allie would want someone that she knows to work on it," informed Rosalie as she gave Leah a look. The rumbling of Sam's pickup truck caught their ears and Leah glared at Sam as he drove up to the house.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Leah and Rosalie shook her head at her friend as Sam got out of the truck. He looked at Leah curiously, noticing the way she stared him down.

"Leah, you okay," he questioned and she smirked.

"Peachy," she said in a clipped tone that even had Rosalie confused. Sam glanced at her one more time before turning his attention to his daughter.

"You okay," he asked as he gave her a hug and she nodded.

"I am fine, dad. I am capable of taking care of myself, but I knew you would want to be the one to pick me up. I still want to take care of my bike on my own, which is why I came here to see if Jake could help me out. It turns out Rosalie knows about bikes too." Sam slowly nodded as he glanced at Rosalie.

"Yes, she does, but we don't want to impose. I am sure you have other things you would rather be doing than fixing this clunker of a thing, Rose," said Sam. Before Rosalie could answer, Leah stepped in.

"Oh no, she would love to help. Besides, the boys won't be home for a bit. It will give us something to do," assured Leah as she quirked an eyebrow at Sam. Allie clapped happily.

"Great, so I can just leave it here with you, Rosalie," asked Allie and Rosalie gulped when she sensed Sam's hesitation. She knew that he was not fond of his daughter being around them, which is why she was just meeting the girl, but she could also sense Leah's defiance against the notion. She glanced back and forth between the two wolves, Leah wearing a challenging grin and Sam scowling back at her. Allie noticed their exchange as well, but was simply confused by it all. Rosalie laughed nervously.

"Um, yea, sure, I should be able to fix it in no time," assured Rosalie and Allie beamed with happiness. Rosalie, Leah, and Sam all were surprised when Allie embraced Rosalie in a big hug as she giggled.

"You are awesome, Rosalie. It isn't every day I meet a woman that is handy around bikes. Thank you so much. I will come by to pick it up later," said Allie before hopping into the truck and turning on the radio.

"She is friendly," whispered Rosalie, so low that Allie could not hear her. Sam smirked.

"She doesn't have a reason not to be. After all, you are Leah's friend. That is all she needs to know about you. Nothing else, Rose, got it," he whispered back quickly.

"It isn't my secret to tell. As far as she knows, I am just here visiting my….brother, Zach."

"Brother," Sam said with a chuckle and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes well for humans we look quite similar but too close in age to be mother and son. I have my own secrets to worry about, Sam, so don't worry. I will not reveal yours," assured Rosalie and Sam smirked as he looked at Leah one last time before heading back toward the truck.

"Trust me, you aren't the one I am worried about," grumbled Sam. He gave them each a curt nod before driving off with Allie and Rosalie turned to glare at Leah, who tried to give an innocent smile.

"What," asked Leah and Rosalie huffed.

"Don't what me, what is up with you? You practically forced me to fix her bike and you know Sam doesn't want her around us."

"Yes, Sam seems to be doing everything in his power to make sure Allie doesn't find out his dirty little secret, but that doesn't mean we have to help," explained Leah as she pushed the bike up the driveway.

"_We_, there is no _we_ in this equation, Leah. She isn't my kid and it is none of my business."

"Don't you see what he is doing?"

"Not really and I don't really care," informed Rosalie as she pulled the bike from Leah and parked it in front of the house.

"Oh come on Rose, how messed up is it that Sam is trying to create some warped arrangement between Drew and Allie just so he can keep his eye on her?"

"What are you talking about? Allie just said that Sam doesn't know about Drew dating her."

"And you believe that? You believe that the alpha doesn't know what his beta is doing?" Rosalie thought for a moment and frowned.

"Wait, so you are saying that he put Drew up to it? Sam wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would and I know him a bit better than you do. This is just like him. He would do anything to make sure Allie doesn't find out his secret, so he is using Drew to make sure he knows if Allie is getting too close and Drew can now run interference. The only reason Allie thinks Sam would freak is because he wants her to think that. She would never go for her dad setting her up."

"That sounds very dramatic and like way too much information for me. Since you forced my hand, I am going to fix her bike and get it running smoothly, but that is it, Leah."

"But Rose….."

"No buts, it doesn't concern me or you for that matter. Now, will you please go get me Jake's toolbox so I can fix this thing," asked Rosalie and Leah huffed as she stomped inside. Rosalie shook her head as she began to tinker with the bike and Leah plopped the toolbox on the ground by Rosalie before pouting on the porch steps.

Rosalie tried to focus on the bike, but Leah's dramatic sighs were not helping. She rolled her eyes as Leah grumbled under her breath about Rosalie not understanding, but Rosalie continued to try to ignore her friend. After one more clip of her tongue and a loud sigh later, Rosalie had enough.

"Okay fine, what is the big deal," exclaimed Rosalie as she dropped the wrench and turned to face Leah. Leah smiled smugly at her.

"I knew you couldn't ignore me for long," teased Leah.

"Oh I can ignore you. I ignore Alice all the time and have years of practice, but this is obviously upsetting you, so tell me why it is any of your concern or mine."

"He isn't just keeping this huge secret from her anymore. He is scheming and plotting against her and it isn't right."

"It is his daughter and his choice."

"No, it isn't. It is her choice. She should get the facts and get to decide what she does with them, especially if she is going to be around a so-called boyfriend that happens to be in her father's pack. Not to mention that if she doesn't know about Drew's wolf side, she could accidentally trigger it."

"You know Sam would never allow that. I think that is one of the reasons why he chose Drew, if what you say is true. He can control Drew and in some ways he is keeping her safe at the same time. I am sure it gives Sam some peace of mind to know that a wolf who happens to be his beta is by his daughter's side to protect her when he isn't around. Let's face it, this region is known to attract trouble. I am sure Sam is just covering his bases."

"I just feel bad for her, Rose. Everyone around her is keeping all these secrets and she knows that. Besides, keeping this particular secret never helped anyone in the long run." Rosalie nodded her understanding.

"You want to protect her in your own way by making sure she knows what she is up against," said Rosalie and Leah sighed.

"My father is dead because no one was willing to tell me about the pack. I wasn't prepared. He wasn't prepared. We had no warning and it killed him."

"I get that. Really Leah, I do. I just think the situation is different with Allie. She isn't a wolf and she has been back for a while now and still hasn't changed. She didn't even hesitate to hug me and I am pretty sure no one on the verge of phasing would embrace a vampire like that, golden eyes or not."

"I know and you are probably right, if she was going to be a wolf, she already would be, but crazier things have happened on the rez. Either way, I just think if she is going to be here, she shouldn't be kept in the dark about such a huge part of her father's life."

"Well, if you are right and Sam is using Drew to keep her in the dark, it isn't going to last long. A secret of this magnitude can't stay hidden for long, even with a muzzle on the pup acting as her boyfriend. These things have a way of coming out. Give it time. Now, since you got me into this, care to help me with the bike?" Leah grinned and nodded as she grabbed the wrench and knelt beside the bike with Rosalie.

Josh fanned his essay in front of Zach's face as the boys exited their last class of the day. Zach grinned mischievously when he saw the grade on his friend's assignment.

"Ninety-eight percent, not bad, J," commended Zach and Josh pumped his fist.

"That's right read it and weep, sucker!"

"Sucker, really J?"

"Aw come on, I didn't mean it like that….but since you brought it up. Read it and weep, sucker," he exclaimed with a laugh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Well that is an awesome grade and usually I would just say good job, every dog has its day….but not today! One hundred percent and a smiley face by my name," announced Zach and Josh guffawed as he yanked Zach's paper from him to look it over.

"Seriously, a smiley face, we are seniors, who draws a smiley face?"

"Someone that is in awe of my greatness as a writer of course."

"Nope, this totally doesn't count and this proves it. Miss Lewis has a thing for you. Now I am sure of it. That is the only reason you got a higher grade than me. You used those dimples and she was a goner. This doesn't count. I demand a do-over!"

"You are such a sore loser," laughed Zach. Courtney waved at them as they passed her locker and she quickly handed each of them an orange flier.

"Halloween party at my place this weekend, what do you say," asked Courtney and Josh smiled charmingly at her.

"Thanks Courtney, this sounds awesome, but we are going camping with our families this weekend. It has been a while since we got to hang out with them and Zach's parents are coming down for the weekend. Maybe another time though, we all know you throw stellar parties," praised Josh. She bit her lip as she looked Zach up and down.

"Your family is coming so, does that mean your girlfriend is here too," she questioned and Zach gulped.

"No, her parents wouldn't let her come, but we still talk every day," assured Zach. Josh had to hide his smile as Courtney stepped closer to Zach.

"You must love her a lot to stay so faithful. Doesn't the loneliness ever get to you," she asked.

"Nope, not at all, um, okay, we have to go, but thanks, Courtney. See you tomorrow," called Zach as he pulled Josh down the hallway. Josh managed to control his laughter until they got into his car. Zach frowned at his friend, who continued to laugh as they left the parking lot.

"Dude, she still wants you so bad," teased Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Yea well, I can't do anything about that. The weekend cannot come soon enough for me, just one more day. I can't wait to be on the island again."

"Dude, you were there last week."

"I know it hasn't been that long but seriously, I miss my room and the water and my video game collection….and my yacht….."

"Okay I get it, you miss home," chuckled Josh.

"Did I mention my yacht, I really miss my…."

"Yea, yea, I know, but hey at least we get to go hang out at the beach with the pack now. It may not be cruising around in a yacht, but a bonfire is pretty cool stuff."

"You are right…..it isn't cruising around in a yacht," teased Zach and the boys laughed as they entered La Push.

Tommy and Owen were constructing the bonfire with Evan as the sun began to set lower and the temperature got cooler. Colton tossed the cooler to the side and dragged another piece of driftwood toward the fire as he heard his friends debating.

"I would take Jason over Freddy any day of the week. He gets to wear a hockey mask and isn't fazed by anything," said Tommy and Owen scoffed.

"Freddy can kill you in your dreams! There is nothing that can defend against that," argued Owen.

"Yea, but Freddy is really creepy and a perv. Jason is just a badass," defended Tommy.

"Well you didn't ask me who I wanted to hang out with, you asked who is the better killer from a horror film and I have to go with Freddy," said Owen in exasperation and Evan shook his head in amusement as Zach and Josh joined them on the beach.

"So this is what you guys do to entertain yourselves? You talk about monsters from horror films," teased Josh and Tommy shrugged.

"Halloween is only a couple of weeks away, just getting into the spirit of things," said Tommy as he grabbed a soda from the cooler. He tossed one to Josh and pretended to scour the cooler in search of something.

"Aw man, did we forget it again? Seriously guys, what did I say? What did I tell you," scolded Tommy with a knowing glance in Zach's direction as he continued to pretend to search in the cooler. Zach rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"I am guessing no grizzly blood in there for me? Evan, you forgot again," teased Zach and Evan grinned devilishly.

"I got to the store ten minutes too late, they were already out," laughed Evan.

"I told you to check earlier," joked Colton as he tossed Owen a soda. Braden, Daniel, and Drew jogged over with plates wrapped in foil.

"My mom made brisket," announced Daniel as he started handing out the plates and the boys immediately dug in. Drew looked over at Zach and smiled sheepishly.

"I always feel weird eating in front of you since you can't have anything," confessed Drew, but Zach waved him off.

"Are you kidding me? That stuff doesn't even smell appetizing to me. I just had an awesome caribou last night. My mom and dad took me for a hunt in Canada. It was just what I needed."

"So is that what you do at night after Josh, Jake, and Leah go to sleep," asked Braden and Zach nodded.

"That or go wrestle or go to the island. I get to go there more than Josh does. For me, it is an easy trip and I am back by dawn. You should see my place sometime." The boys perked right up at that suggestion and all nodded.

"Totally, it is about time you invited us," laughed Daniel.

"Maybe during the holidays when school is out," suggested Evan and Drew chuckled.

"I will be happy when you are all out of school so we can hang whenever," said Drew.

"Speaking of hanging, where is Sam, I thought he was going to be here tonight to tell us some stories," said Josh and Braden snickered.

"He wanted to give Drew some time to brag about his new girlfriend in peace," teased Braden as he made kissing noises and Drew blushed.

"New girlfriend," asked Zach and Drew smiled triumphantly.

"Yea, Allie is my girlfriend now," announced Drew. Josh nearly choked on his brisket as he looked at Drew in shock.

"Dude, you are dating Sam's daughter? Isn't that like a conflict of interest or something," questioned Josh and Daniel smirked.

"I know right, but Sam was all for it, which to me is just weird. Come on bro, what are you going to do when you are in wolf form and Sam can read your thoughts? I don't even want to read your thoughts about Allie in wolf form and I am your brother," exclaimed Daniel.

"Well Sam doesn't plan on being in wolf form very much anymore. He is giving me more control over the pack and besides, he knows I will treat Allie right. He trusts me," assured Drew and Zach gave him a nod of respect.

"Congrats Drew, I know you have had a crush on Allie for years," said Zach.

"How did you know that," asked Drew and Zach shrugged.

"Daniel told me," he revealed and laughed when Drew punched Daniel in the shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt! It wasn't a big secret. Even Sam knew you had a thing for her no matter how hard you tried to hide it. You perked right up when he mentioned that Allie was coming home and even tried to think of reasons to drop by to see her," teased Daniel. Drew stood up and playfully glared at his brother.

"Oh yea, well at least I am not in love with my teacher from high school," taunted Drew. He was ready to phase when he saw Daniel make it to his feet and the two boys phased into wolf form to wrestle and horse around as the others laughed.

"Daniel has a thing for older women," teased Evan.

"You are one to talk. I see how you look at the lunch lady in the cafeteria," joked Owen and the boys phased as well. Soon all of the pack phased and were crashing into each other to see who was the most dominant. Zach nodded over to Josh.

"Why don't you go join them," urged Zach, but Josh shook his head.

"Eating," mumbled Josh with his mouth full and Zach chuckled at his friend. The boys stayed at the bonfire for several hours before Josh and Zach headed home. They were halfway there before Zach asked the question on his mind since he found out about Drew and Allie.

"Would it matter to you if you found someone, but didn't imprint? Drew says he has liked Allie since he was a kid so I guess to him it doesn't matter, but would you be disappointed," asked Zach. Josh was silent as he thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess a part of me never wants to imprint. I think about it a lot and even if I do imprint, it doesn't mean I have to be with that person forever. Look at my dad and Renesmee. Maybe it would just be better if I never imprinted and had more of a choice for myself. I get what you are saying, but what about if I find someone that I love, someone that I choose for myself, and then I imprint on somebody else? I think that scares me more than not imprinting at all."

"I didn't really think about it like that."

"Maybe that is why I was so quick to date and be with Nina. I liked the idea of choosing her to go out with."

"That's true. Man, I can't believe Sam is okay with Drew dating Allie."

"Me too and I agree with Daniel. That is actually kind of weird. All Sam has to do is phase when Drew is in wolf form and hear all Drew's thoughts about Allie."

"Yea, totally not the ideal situation," laughed Josh.

Sam was sitting on the back porch of his house listening to music and sipping a beer as he relaxed in a lawn chair. He grinned when he heard the backdoor open and Emily walked outside to join him. She sat down on his lap and he chuckled as she took a swig of his beer.

"My favorite kind of beer," she giggled and he winked at her.

"Your favorite kind of beer is one that is mine."

"Pretty much," she teased back.

"Where is Allie off to on a Thursday night? Drew is at the bonfire so I know she isn't going to see him."

"She is going to Mia's house to watch a movie."

"That is good," he said before taking another sip of beer and Emily eyed him curiously.

"So are you going to tell me your plan or keep pretending like everything is okay?"

"Everything is okay, Emily. We are happy. Our daughter is safe….."

"You really think I don't know what you and Drew are up to? You are playing with fire, Sam. If she finds out that the only reason you are allowing them to date is so Drew can spy on her…"

"It isn't like that. Drew really likes her. He has liked Allie for some time now and I think it is a win-win situation."

"For you and Drew, but not Allie. Drew gets a girlfriend. You get to keep an eye on her and her boyfriend, but Allie is still being manipulated and lied to."

"They like each other. Why do you have to make it so sinister?"

"You know this cannot end well for them. Drew did not imprint on her and I, for one, am not fond of my daughter dating a wolf that did not imprint on her. We both saw firsthand what can happen. What if she falls for him and he imprints on someone else?"

"You are looking at this all wrong. The fact that he didn't imprint is a good sign. It means that Allie is not meant to be here. She isn't meant to be around wolves or even on the rez. She will grow bored of doing nothing but hanging with friends and trying to figure out my secret. Everything is still new and she feels at home, but our daughter is meant for more than La Push and she knows that deep down. Allie is adventurous and ambitious. The rez is too small of a world for her."

"Maybe she will see that, but maybe she will not, and that should be her decision, Sam. This is not up to you, even though you keep making it about yourself."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is true, you keep thinking about _your _secret and how _you_ feel and what _you_ want for Allie, but what about what she wants? I understand from your perspective why Drew is her perfect match right now. You can control him. You can manipulate the situation, but not forever. Allie is strong-willed and independent. If you try to control her life, you will push her away for good and I am not going to allow that." She stood up, took another sip of his beer, and kissed him sweetly.

"Tread lightly with our daughter, Sam Uley," warned Emily before going back inside and he sighed, silently acknowledging that he was on thin ice with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The serenity reverberating through the island instantly relaxed Jasper as he walked past Edward and Bella's cottage. He glanced inside the window in the living room to see the mates cuddled up by the fire. Bella's head was in Edward's lap as she read another book from Carlisle's study and Edward was absentmindedly stroking her hair as he concentrated on the music he was composing. Jasper left them to their time alone and headed toward the cliff Alice was usually sitting at when he could not find her in the house. Instead, he found Renesmee and Nahuel gazing up at the stars after their evening picnic. Nahuel surprised his mate with a freshly prepared meal that Esme taught him how to make years ago and it was one of Renesmee's favorites. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below melded into the soothing music echoing from the small speaker Nahuel brought along for ambiance. The love and desire rolling off of them was so strong that Jasper had to clear his throat to alert them of his presence.

"Uncle passing through," called Jasper as he walked over to them and Renesmee giggled as she perched herself up on her elbow to greet her uncle.

"Hey Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice is letting us borrow her spot for the evening," informed Renesmee.

"I see that. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"It is a beautiful night and we wanted to make the most of it before the others return tomorrow and the house is full again," said Nahuel.

"It is interesting to me how much you miss Kaya. I knew you would, but you two still see each other practically every other week," observed Jasper.

"We have spent practically her entire life living together and she is the baby sister I am most protective of. I simply worry about her in Forks, surrounded by wolves."

"You know Seth will protect her," assured Renesmee and Jasper grinned slyly.

"Yes, but he is also one of her protectors and it is his job to make sure she is always safe like any good big brother would do. That is how I feel about my siblings and even more so about my niece and nephew," said Jasper.

"Love you too, Uncle Jasper," giggled Renesmee.

"Well I will leave you two alone. I need to go see my mate," said Jasper as he turned to leave.

"Ask Aunt Alice how my grandpa and Sue like their cruise. I hope he is embracing his newfound youth and wealth. Grandpa has always been a bit reserved," explained Renesmee and Jasper winked at her.

"I will make sure to ask her, even though I am sure she is already on it," assured Jasper. Renesmee snuggled back into Nahuel's side as Jasper raced to the other side of the island. Alice's scent called to him from the beach and he grinned when he saw her sitting on a boulder by the water. Her eyes were closed and she sighed in defeat as he approached. The waves of serenity dissipated as he sensed his mate's concern and he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"What is it, darlin'? Trouble," he questioned.

"No. At least I don't think so. I think my visions are going haywire for some reason. It isn't like when wolves are around though. It is hard to explain."

"Well try me," he urged with a charming smile and she giggled as he pulled her into his lap.

"I keep getting blind spots….but not like spots that I can see around or blank visions in general. I could see Zach and Josh at school today. I even saw Carlisle and Esme at home and Seth and Kaya in their cottage, but when it came to Rosalie, Leah, Em, and Jacob, I lost them for a bit."

"What do you mean you lost them?"

"I mean I couldn't see them at all. I just stopped being able to see their paths. The odd thing is that I didn't feel a sense of dread when it happened. Sure, I panicked, but even though I was in the dark, I didn't think they were in danger. I know I am not making any sense."

"Sure you are, darlin'. Look, even when your visions are acting funny you still can rely on your instincts. You have always been able to tell when something is going to happen, even if you feel like you are blind. You have a very strong gift and I am sure there is an explanation for this."

"Oh there is and I will find out. You know I will. I don't know why this is happening, but I have to figure it out soon. In the meantime, I don't want to put the family on high alert unless it is necessary and it doesn't feel necessary….yet."

"So you aren't going to freak out and scream about being blind?"

"No, silly, because I am not blind. I see everyone clearly right now. It was just some weird glitch for a bit and you are right, I should follow my instincts and they are telling me to wait this out. Maybe it was just a one-time occurrence. At least it isn't messing with my visions today, which reminds me, I need to check on Charlie and Sue for Renesmee. You know she worries about them," giggled Alice as she closed her eyes. She suddenly gasped and perked up.

"Well that was unexpected," she said in awe and Jasper frowned at her mixed feelings about her vision.

"What is it, Alice? Are Charlie and Sue okay," questioned Jasper.

"Come on Jazzy, we need to speak with Edward and Bella," said Alice as she pulled him to his feet. They raced across the island to Edward and Bella's cottage. Edward was out the door and frowning at his sister before she could even reach it.

"Why didn't you see it before, Alice?"

"I told you, Edward, my visions are a bit off today and I wasn't exactly looking for it or them. Trying to follow Charlie and Sue isn't as easy these days since they are so lustful for each other. There are some things even I don't want to see," informed Alice and Edward shuddered as he caught a glimpse of a previous vision in her mind about Charlie and Sue immensely enjoying their honeymoon suite on the cruise ship.

"Okay, I get your point, but why are you so calm about this? This could be bad," said Edward and Bella gulped as they entered the cottage.

"What could be bad? Is my dad in danger? Is Sue," questioned Bella, but Alice waved her off.

"Nothing like that, it is just a bit complicated," giggled Alice as she skimmed through her visions and Edward snickered as well.

"You are right, Alice. I definitely did not think of this as a possibility," laughed Edward as he shook his head. Jasper growled in frustration at their vague remarks.

"Will someone tell us what is going on," asked Jasper. Renesmee and Nahuel walked in with matching scowls on their faces.

"Yes, what is going on and why are mom and Uncle Jasper looking worried, but you two look amused," questioned Renesmee. Alice glanced at Edward and nodded for him to speak up. Edward tried to hide his smile as he took Bella's hands in his.

"Love, it is your mother," informed Edward and Bella frowned even more in confusion.

"Okay, you still aren't making sense. You wouldn't look so amused if she passed away, so…."

"Oh she is alive and kicking, Bella. She may faint in a bit, but she will be fine," assured Alice and Edward had to clear his throat to stop from bursting into laughter.

"Alice has been a bit preoccupied lately…."

"And I don't keep up with Renee very often," added Alice.

"And she doesn't keep up with Renee very often, so she wasn't expecting a run-in at the port. Your mother lives in Greece now." Bella's eyes widened as realization dawned on her, along with the others.

"Greece, as in one of the stops on Charlie and Sue's Mediterranean Cruise," questioned Bella and Alice nodded in amusement.

"Let's just say the boys are picking a great weekend to come back to the island. There will be much to talk about," assured Alice and Bella groaned as she put her face in her hands. Edward turned toward Renesmee.

"Your Grandma Renee is coming to visit soon and she will have a lot of questions….about everything," announced Edward and Renesmee shared a look with her mother, knowing that things were about to get complicated.

Renee hummed as she perused the huge selection of jewelry at a market in Athens, Greece. The cool breeze swirled around her and the people buzzed as they haggled and negotiated for better prices for goods. She grinned from ear to ear as a silver Byzantine cross necklace caught her eye. She reached for it just as another hand grabbed for the necklace and giggled at the action.

"I guess we have similar….." Before she could finish speaking, she looked up and was frozen in place when she saw Sue, a much younger, age-defying version of Sue.

"Tastes," finished Renee as Sue dropped the piece of jewelry and blindly reached behind her for Charlie, her eyes never leaving Renee's.

"Dear," called Sue and Charlie chuckled as he turned around to kiss her neck.

"What do you see now my beautiful….."

"Charlie," whispered Renee in utter shock and Charlie's eyes widened as the blood drained from his face.

"Renee," he gasped. Sue and Charlie shared a look as they silently communicated, trying to figure out how to handle the unique situation. Before they had a chance to, however, Renee's legs gave out from under her. Charlie caught the seventy-four-year-old woman in his arms as other shoppers noticed her fainting spell.

"Is she okay? Is that your grandmother," questioned a merchant in concern and Charlie glanced at Sue, who looked just as clueless as he did.

"Yea, why not," said Charlie as he carried Renee to the nearest bench. Sue immediately pulled out her cell phone and was relieved when Alice called before she could even dial.

"Was there something you failed to mention about us going on this cruise," asked Sue and Alice laughed nervously.

"Yea, sorry about that, wasn't exactly looking for Renee. Besides, it isn't my fault. She moves around too much and don't even get me started on the amount of men she has….."

"Alice, help now, ramble later. What do we do," asked Sue as she noticed Renee starting to wake up.

"Don't worry. I am already on it. He should be there shortly."

"Who," questioned Sue, but Alice simply was silent. Sue checked the phone to make sure they did not get disconnected, but the sound of Connell's voice made Sue sigh in relief.

"Aw my wee grandma done fainted again. Charlie, I thought I told you to watch out for her. I was always her favorite you know and now you see why," announced Connell. The crowd that had gathered around began to disperse as Connell wrapped one of Renee's arms around him. Tia wrapped the other around her as Renee came to. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"Who are you people," she gasped and Connell chuckled lightheartedly.

"Aw, grandma, don't worry, we got you. The dementia breaks my heart I tell you," said Connell a bit louder than needed and more for the benefit of the crowd as they ushered Renee into a nearby cathedral. Charlie and Sue were dumbfounded by the events and simply followed behind them in stunned silence. As soon as the doors were closed, Connell and Tia let Renee go and she shrugged away from them.

"Who do you people think you are? Charlie….I mean it is you, right? But you look so….and Sue….what….."

"Renee, calm down. It is us and we will explain as soon as we get home," assured Charlie, but Renee scoffed.

"Home, what do you mean home? This is my home, at least for a while," shrieked Renee and Sue sighed.

"Please try to stay calm. We don't want you to faint again, do we? I am sure it is not good for you," tried Sue.

"Like you would know! You are supposed to be my age...or at least closer to it, but you look, you look, this is insane. Look at you! I am going senile. I thought I at least had a few more years before that happened," mumbled Renee in disbelief.

"Renee, you are not crazy or senile. I know this is a lot to take, but you need to trust us. Come with us," urged Charlie, but Renee laughed in his face.

"I am not going anywhere with you people. How do I even know you are Charlie? Wait, that is it! You aren't Charlie. You can't be. Charlie is older than me!"

"Then how do I know your name," challenged Charlie.

"Technology is a miraculous thing these days. This is probably one of those scams. You are probably working for someone. Yea, that's it. They found a Charlie doppelganger and knew it would freak me out. You are here to steal all of my money. I am calling the police," yelled Renee as she pulled out her phone and Connell rolled his eyes.

"Alright, no need to get hysterical. I will be taking that," said Connell as he grabbed Renee's phone at vampire speed. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"What, what are you people," questioned Renee as she stepped away from all of them and Connell chuckled.

"Well these two are complicated, but my mate and I are just your run of the mill vampires," he assured. Charlie threw up his arms in exasperation as the blood drained from Renee's face. She fainted again and once again Charlie caught her.

"Damn it, Connell, you can't just spring that stuff on people! Whatever happened to the most basic rule in the vampire world? Oh and I know you were a guard, you should know better," scolded Charlie as Sue ran a hand through her hair.

"We have to get back to the island before we do some serious damage to her," warned Sue and Connell huffed.

"She is fine. I can hear her heart beating and it is strong. Besides, the wee one said she already knew," defended Connell.

"No, Alice said she was about to find out," argued Tia and Connell shrugged.

"Simple misunderstanding, alright, all aboard, Tia and I would like to get back to our hunt soon," announced Connell. He picked Renee up into his arms and the others stepped closer to him. Within a blink of an eye, they were in the living room of the main house on the island and were surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Nahuel.

"Oh my God, mom," said Bella as Connell placed her on the couch, but Renee did not respond.

"She will be fine," assured Connell. Alice smirked at him.

"No thanks to you. I told you to go get her, not to drop the vampire bomb on her," chastised Alice.

"You told her," asked Edward as he read their thoughts and Connell threw his arms up in frustration.

"This is the last time I do a favor for any of you and by the way, you are welcome….wee one," he said tauntingly and before Alice could jump on him, he and Tia were gone.

"Ugh, that man drives me crazy sometimes. Bella, do not worry about your mother. She will be fine. She does need her rest though so Nahuel, will you take her into one of the guest rooms. She will be asleep until dawn. The others will arrive before she wakes. Charlie, Sue, you can continue your cruise in a bit. You will be docked in Athens for a few days anyways, so this is perfect!"

"Perfect, Alice, his ex-wife saw us in the market and is currently passed out upstairs. This is not perfect," argued Sue and Alice eyed her for a moment.

"Leah gets her pessimism from you doesn't she," questioned Alice and Sue rolled her eyes. Bella groaned.

"My poor mother, I never expected for her to find out, let alone like this. I figured since so much time has passed, she would be better off not knowing," exclaimed Bella.

"I am glad she will know," announced Renesmee as she re-entered the room with Nahuel after placing Renee in bed.

"Renesmee, how can you say that," asked Bella.

"Because now she can actually get to know me, just like grandpa does," defended Renesmee and Bella slowly nodded.

"Yes, but you will have to experience loss this time because she is not like grandpa. There is no more water from the Fountain of Youth or a miracle cure for old age. She will die soon and I wanted to protect you from that," explained Bella.

"I know that mom, but I think it is better to at least know who she is before I no longer have that chance," assured Renesmee. Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head and grinned crookedly.

"She is right, love. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise," added Edward and Bella glanced at Alice, who nodded.

"She can handle this, even at her age. You know I wouldn't put her in danger," assured Alice as she hugged Bella.

"When will she wake up," asked Bella and Alice giggled.

"She needs to sleep off the shock….and the alcohol. Your mother sure does know how to party."

"Alcohol, I was so worried about her having a heart attack from the shock that I didn't even notice the smell on her," said Bella. Edward winked at his wife.

"No worries, love. Your mother will be just fine. She has seen plenty in her lifetime. This will be just another milestone for her," chuckled Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach and Josh were practically bouncing with excitement as they waited for Carlisle to pull the ferry up to the shore of the island. Dark blue was just starting to morph in the sky as dawn crept in that Friday morning. Alice filled them all in and they quickly packed and made their way to the private ferry to head to the island.

"Try to control yourselves boys. Renee is not going to be as excited to see everyone, especially at first. This will be a lot for her to take in," warned Carlisle and Jacob sighed.

"Yea, that's putting it lightly. I always knew that Charlie would be able to handle the supernatural, but I am not so sure about Renee," said Jacob.

"We don't really know her, which changes things," agreed Leah and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"How do Marcus and Didyme feel about all of this," questioned Rosalie. Esme winked at her.

"Oh Rose, always the worrier, we already spoke with them and while this does technically break the law, it was not our intention to. Their main concern is keeping our world a secret to outsiders, but things happen. Alice has assured them that Renee will not cause issues or expose us and her word is good enough for them. You know they trust us," informed Esme.

"Just making sure, it wouldn't be the first time old friends that happened to rule the vampire world turned on our family," said Rosalie and Carlisle chuckled.

"That was a different time. Things have changed. Our world has changed. All will be well," promised Carlisle as he parked the ferry at the dock. Zach and Josh both hopped out, but while Josh headed toward the house, Zach walked over to his yacht. He gently caressed the hood and sighed happily.

"Hello old friend," he whispered wistfully. Josh rolled his eyes.

"You just took it out for a spin last week, come on," called Josh. Zach checked his yacht over once more before joining his friend on their trek to the house. The others started to follow them, but Carlisle and Esme abruptly stopped. Esme grabbed Emmett by the hand and pulled him back to her, causing Rosalie to look on curiously as they eyed him.

"Renee is going to be very anxious and a bit afraid at first. Please do not add to that by being boisterous," advised Carlisle and Emmett guffawed at his parents.

"Seriously, you think you have to tell me to be good around company? Come on, I am mature now. I have a son," he defended and even Rosalie gave him a look. He whined, but nodded.

"Fine, yea, yea, I will be on my best behavior," declared Emmett. Esme kissed his cheek in thanks and Carlisle clapped him on the back as they all headed toward the house to meet their visitor.

Renee stretched and groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. Her head was pounding and she sighed in relief when she saw a couple of pills and a glass of water by her bed. She immediately downed the pills, but then frowned in confusion when she looked around the room. The expensive furniture and classical artwork on the walls alerted her to the fact that she was not in her small loft in Greece anymore. She pulled back the covers to survey her surroundings.

"Silk sheets, I don't have silk sheets. Whose slippers are these," she questioned out loud as she stared at the ground and a soft knock echoed from the door. Bella poked her head in and Renee sighed in relief as her daughter entered the room.

"Oh Bella, thank goodness, I had the oddest dream and you….." Renee stopped midsentence as the events from the past day flooded back into her mind. Bella sat down beside her and held her hands.

"Mom, I can explain." Renee looked at Bella's hands and curiously touched them.

"They are so cold," whispered Renee and Bella gave her a small smile as Renee caressed her daughter's smooth, cool hands.

"I never really questioned how you suddenly disappeared after the wedding. I just figured you were more like me than I realized, you know, always on the go, never really staying in one place for too long, but your eyes and your hands. I guess I never really wanted to think about what really happened to you because I figured you were happy with Edward and I know how much he loves you. I know how much you cherish him, so I figured whatever happened was something I didn't need to know about."

"And you didn't need to know, but now that you have seen dad and Sue….."

"How did they get so young? I mean you look like you haven't aged a day, but they are younger than they should be. Bella, what is going on," asked Renee as calmly as she could.

"There is a lot, a whole lot, so I know you are going to have questions, but let me try to start with the basics first, okay?" Renee simply nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Mom, I want you to know that I would never hurt you or put you in any danger. You are safe here….."

"Bella….."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me or….."

"You are not human," stated Renee and Bella slowly nodded.

"That is true. There is no easy way for me to say this, so I will just say it. I am a vampire. Please do not be afraid of me. You have no reason to. I promise," begged Bella and Renee cupped her daughter's cheek with a comforting smile.

"Oh Bella, I am not afraid of you. I am not sure what to make of it yet, but I know you. You are my daughter and I love you. Plus, I trust that Charlie wouldn't get mixed up in something horrible or get you involved in it either, so no, I am not afraid. How did this happen?"

"Edward and his family have been vampires for a lot longer than me and when we met, we fell in love. I was never afraid of him because I knew I was meant to be with him forever."

"So after the wedding, you became one too?"

"Yes, but not right away and it wasn't exactly like we planned. We had Renesmee and it was a hard labor, a bit more than my body could handle, so Edward turned me to save me."

"So she is a vampire too?"

"Yes, half vampire and half human because I had her while I was still human, but she acts like we do. She is virtually indestructible and is immortal. She doesn't age anymore."

"What about Charlie? How did he become one?" Bella giggled.

"He isn't. Dad is complicated."

"That is what the buff, red-haired guy said yesterday."

"That was Connell. He is a family friend who helped us make sure you got here safely."

"So what is so complicated about your father?"

"Have you ever heard any old stories about the Fountain of Youth?" Renee slowly nodded and her eyes widened as she began to understand.

"So, your father and Sue….."

"They drank from it. Look, I know this is a lot and I am sure you are hungry so how about we get you some breakfast and let you sit with this for a moment. I promise to answer any questions you have, okay?" Renee slowly nodded again and went to stand up but winced as she grabbed her head.

"Headache," she groaned.

"Yea, you should probably cut back on the booze, mom," teased Bella as she helped her into the slippers and a white, terry cloth robe.

"Hey, you only live once…..well most people do anyways," said Renee and Bella giggled.

"Are the slippers comfortable enough?"

"Yes, they are perfect. Where did you get this stuff?"

"Alice has her ways. I will let her explain that later, but for now, let's get you some breakfast. Your granddaughter is excited to finally get to tell you everything." Renee smiled as they went into the kitchen and she saw Renesmee eagerly waiting for her at the table. Renee opened her arms to her and Renesmee happily embraced her grandmother. Nahuel smiled at their interaction and Renee eyed him as they sat down.

"You are her husband, which means you know and since you look just like you did at the wedding, I am guessing you are one too," asked Renee and Nahuel smiled kindly at her.

"Half vampire, half human," answered Nahuel and Renee slowly nodded.

"I may need to take notes," she whispered to Bella, which made them laugh. Bella looked over at the entrance of the kitchen as Edward, Charlie, and Sue cautiously entered. Charlie smiled sheepishly at his ex-wife as she looked him up and down.

"So you aren't a vampire, you just get the perks of immortality, along with your wife," questioned Renee and Charlie nodded as he joined her at the table.

"Yea, it is a long story, but the short version is that I was almost killed by a vampire and they gave me the water to save my life. They gave Sue some as well so she could be with me forever. It is the only way I would be able to survive all of this," explained Charlie as he slipped his hand into Sue's.

"Why were you attacked by a vampire? Did it want your blood or something," asked Renee and everyone chuckled nervously at the comment. Renee noticed.

"I mean no offense. I understand that is how you have to survive. I was just….." Edward interrupted her as he read her thoughts.

"What you think you know about vampires is all based on myths. The sunlight is not an issue for us. We don't sleep, let alone lay in coffins. We are not related to bats. The only things that are not myths are that we are immortal and need blood. However, we choose to live off the blood of animals. Most vampires in our world still drink from humans, but we believe in another way," explained Edward and Renee sighed in relief.

"Good then you don't kill people for food?" Bella giggled.

"No mom, we hunt animals just like humans would," answered Bella.

"Oh good because, while I love you, that would be a hard pill for me to swallow. That actually makes me feel a lot better. Alright, let's eat. I am starving. Do I smell pancakes," questioned Renee and Renesmee happily nodded as she placed some pancakes on her grandmother's plate.

After hours of questions, answers, and explanations, Renee was more relaxed. The rest of the Cullens kept their distance and kept busy on the island until Bella and Edward told them Renee was calm enough to meet the rest of the family. Everyone, besides Zach and Josh who were busy playing on the yacht, joined Renee, Bella, and Edward in the living room. While she knew most of them, it was as if they were being introduced for the first time and everyone had their eyes on Emmett as he strolled into the living room with Rosalie to meet Renee. Rosalie gave a polite smile and gently shook her hand before letting her mate come over to introduce himself again.

"Hey Mama Dwyer, come give me a hug," encouraged Emmett with a cheeky grin and Renee giggled as she hugged him.

"It is actually Higginbotham again. Phil and I divorced years ago. Once his baseball career ended, he was just never the same. He injured his knee and never fully recovered, so he had to retire early. He became a coach, but it wasn't what he loved. Besides, I wanted to travel and see the world, but he wasn't interested."

"Is that when you went to Costa Rica," questioned Bella, but Renee shook her head.

"I went all over Europe first and then made my way toward Costa Rica," informed Renee. Seth smiled at her.

"Wow, it sounds like you travel as much as we do, Renee," said Seth and Edward snickered behind his hand as Renee eyed Seth, Jacob, and Leah.

"Now Seth, I know your mother is immortal because of that fountain, but you don't look like any of the vampires I just met and Jacob, you seem different from the others as well," said Renee and Bella glanced at Alice, who nodded.

"It will be fine," assured Alice and Renee frowned.

"What will be fine? Uh oh, what am I missing now? Look, Bella, you might as well just tell me everything. You already had me teleported here by that Irish vampire. You told me about the Volturi and the old Volturi that wanted my poor granddaughter. No point in holding back now," urged Renee. Bella nodded at Jacob and he held out his hand to Renee.

"Come with me outside," he instructed and she followed him, along with the others.

"Your hand isn't cold like theirs. It is actually quite hot. What are you," asked Renee and Jacob chuckled as he took off his jacket and shirt on the porch to hand them to Leah.

"It still amazes me how observant humans become once they are told the truth. It is like everything starts to fall in place at once for them," said Jacob and Renee looked his muscular torso up and down.

"Most of it, except for why you are stripping for me right now, not that I don't appreciate a good show," said Renee and the others snickered as Jacob jogged onto the lawn. He glanced down at his jeans and then Alice.

"Sorry, but I am keeping these on. You can yell at me later for destroying them, but I brought plenty," assured Jacob and Alice winked at him.

"I think it is for the best. After all, we wouldn't want Renee to get more of a show than she bargained for. I will grab some clothes for you after," informed Alice. Renee watched carefully as Jacob began to shake and a low growl rumbled from his chest. She was stunned to see the young man she knew as her daughter's best friend morph into a large wolf before her eyes. Carlisle helped to steady her as she stumbled back for a moment and Bella looked at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"I am monitoring her. I will tell you if it is too much," assured Carlisle and Alice nodded as well.

"So am I," added Alice. Renee gulped and shook her head.

"I guess this means werewolves do exist? But wait, there is no full moon out," said Renee and Leah winked at her.

"We are shapeshifters, not werewolves. That is simply the form we take when we change," explained Leah. Suddenly Zach and Josh casually strolled into the yard talking about Zach's birthday gift from his grandparents.

"I totally want a yacht for my birthday. Carlisle, Esme, you know you love me. A yacht would be the best gift ever…..oh hey dad," said Josh with a wave as Jacob galloped by them and into the brush to phase back. Renee pointed at the two boys.

"Whose are those? I don't remember them," said Renee and Leah pulled her son into her arms as he walked onto the porch. Alice skipped over to Jacob to give him a new outfit as Leah introduced their son.

"This is my son, Joshua. Jake and I are his parents," informed Leah and Rosalie proudly brought Zach over to Renee.

"And this is my son, Zach. Emmett and I were blessed with him. He is full vampire. Vampires are not supposed to be able to have children, but he was brought to us. It is a long story, but he is a miracle," explained Rosalie. Renee smiled at both of them.

"So are you immortal too? Let me guess, you are both around 100 years old," questioned Renee and the boys laughed.

"I'm seventeen and Zach just turned sixteen ma'am," informed Josh and Zach put on his best smile as he held his hand out to her.

"I am Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen madam, but you can call me Zach for short. It is a pleasure," he said with a dimpled grin that made Renee giggle.

"If you are a vampire, that would make you a….." Josh took a bow as he answered for her.

"Wolf," he said with a wave and Renee smiled at them.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," she giggled and the boys beamed with pride.

"Thank you ma'am. Hey mom, now that we have introduced ourselves, can we go play video games," asked Josh and Leah rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Sure," she said and the boys pumped their fists as they ran into the house.

"Oh they are definitely teenagers," said Renee and Jacob chuckled as he walked back onto the porch fully clothed.

"They are a handful," said Jacob. Bella wrapped her arm around her mother and looked at her cautiously. She was surprised by how well Renee was handling everything.

"Are you sure you are okay with all of this, mom," questioned Bella and Renee sighed.

"I am not going to lie to you. It is a lot to handle, but I can see that you are happy with your life and you have a big, wonderful family. All I ever wanted for you was happiness, Bella," assured Renee and everyone smiled as the two embraced. Edward winked at Alice as she happily clapped. Renee would be just fine and could handle everything being thrown at her at once.

By the evening, all the concern over Renee diminished and while the family was still on their best behavior as not to spook her, everyone was much more relaxed. The boys were in Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach's cottage playing video games with their fathers and everyone else found ways to entertain themselves. Renee sat on the back porch by the fire pit overlooking the massive backyard. Charlie joined her outside and handed her a bottle of beer, which she accepted with a thankful smile.

"I figured you could use one after the day you had," said Charlie as he opened his beer.

"Oh I could use a few," agreed Renee. Charlie held up his bottle in a toast.

"To no more secrets," he asked and Renee smiled at him.

"No more secrets," she agreed as they clinked bottles. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Nahuel, and Sue walked outside to join them and gathered around the fire pit. Edward gave a crooked smile as he read Renee's mind.

"Still trying to figure it all out, huh," chuckled Edward and Renee slowly nodded.

"I am going to have to get used to the mind reading thing. Bella, you are lucky you can block him out whenever you want," said Renee.

"He is pretty good at keeping things to himself," said Charlie and Renee's eyes widened.

"Well look at you coming to his defense. You know, I remember a time when you couldn't stand the thought of them being together," teased Renee.

"That was a long time ago," assured Charlie and Renee scoffed.

"You wanted her with Jake. You were almost obsessed about it," laughed Renee and Renesmee cringed.

"Yep, still kind of weird for me," admitted Renesmee as she cuddled into Nahuel's side. Renee looked at her curiously, but Renesmee shook her head.

"That's a story for another time," said Renesmee.

"Fine, but I still have some questions, like, do you have any more of that water from the Fountain of Youth? I mean I may not want to be a vampire or wolf, but that stuff sounds very…."

"Mom," laughed Bella and Renee giggled.

"What, I am an old woman, Bella. Immortality sounds very appealing to me."

"Sorry, but they took the last drops. It is now officially extinct," said Edward and Renee sighed.

"Just my luck, of course. Okay, I have some questions about the two of you. You said it isn't normal for a human to know vampires, so how did you two even work all of this out to be together," questioned Renee and Bella gazed lovingly into her mate's eyes as he grinned back at her.

"We were in love. It is rare for a human and vampire to fall in love, but we were mates even back then," informed Bella.

"Which are like lovers for humans, but stronger, right," asked Renee and Bella nodded.

"Think of it as the ultimate type of love, mom. We cannot stand to be away from each other and even back then, it was hard. That is why Edward would stay with me at night and….."

"Whoa, stay with you at night where? In my house, under my roof, this is news to me," exclaimed Charlie and Edward winced.

"He had his suspicions, but they were never confirmed, love," whispered Edward and Bella smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, dad, but it was a long time ago. We were teenagers….well I was a teenager…but you know what I mean," defended Bella and Renee laughed.

"So you two were shacking up long before you got married. Are you sure you didn't have Renesmee until after," asked Renee and Bella placed her face in her hands.

"If I was still a human, I would be blushing so much right now," she groaned as the others laughed. Renesmee shook her head.

"They had me after, grandma," assured Renesmee and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Everything was done honorably, I promise. Charlie, yes, I did sneak into her bedroom every night, but knowing what you know about mates now, can you blame me? It is unbearable to be away from your mate, especially for long periods of time. I knew back then I would do anything for her. It took me a while to realize that she felt the exact same way. We had our challenges, but we overcame each and every one of them," said Edward as he gazed at Bella. Renee giggled at them as they kissed.

"Including Jacob wanting to keep you two apart, I remember how conflicted you were Bella, trying to figure out how to keep your best friend and the love of your life. I am glad Jacob got over everything and it all worked out for you," said Renee and Nahuel smirked.

"Too bad it wasn't just as simple as Jacob getting over himself. If it weren't for my Renesmee I am sure he would still be scratching at their backdoor asking for Bella to let him in," grumbled Nahuel. Renesmee nudged him in the stomach causing him to let out a loud humph.

"Okay, what is going on with the tension about Jacob and the past? I may be an old lady, but even I can follow that much," questioned Renee and Jacob smirked as he walked over to the fire pit with Leah by his side.

"Don't listen to Nahuel. He is a bit uptight. You would think eternity would loosen some people up, but what are you gonna do," said Jacob and Renee arched an eyebrow at them.

"These two have a lot of tension rolling off of them. I would expect that from Edward and Jacob. They were the ones that were after the same girl after all," said Renee. She eyed the two of them as everyone else was silent. Her gaze focused on Renesmee, then Jacob, then Nahuel, and then back to her granddaughter again.

"I am sure I am way off because of the age difference and timeline. You would have been a child at that point, even after what you told me about being a hybrid, but did you and Jacob…"

"I am hungry. Is anyone else really hungry," asked Renesmee as she covered Nahuel's mouth to stop him from making a flippant comment and pulled him into the house. Renee arched an eyebrow at Jacob and he laughed nervously.

"I have clothes to wash. Leah, I think we have clothes to wash or something to do away from here," he rambled as he jogged back toward Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach's cottage. Renee turned to Bella and Edward and Edward's eyes widened at her thoughts.

"It is far more complicated and not nearly as creepy as you think. Okay, it was creepy, I mean it is still creepy, but….." Before Edward could stick his foot even farther into his mouth, Bella pulled him inside, leaving Renee with Charlie and Sue. Renee took a swig of her beer and sighed.

"Still a sensitive subject," guessed Renee and Charlie and Sue both nodded vigorously.

"Very sensitive," said Charlie.

"Good to know," whispered Renee before drinking even more. Charlie and Sue hid their smiles and shook their heads as they sat outside, enjoying the gorgeous view on the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice knew that while Renee was open to accepting all of the secrets she had been told, staying on the island for a long period of time would be too much for her. She needed time to gather her thoughts and also regroup, which is why after spending the night and most of the day on the island, she was ready to take her leave. She was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair with Renesmee as Alice arranged for her departure.

"I am really glad you got to see us, Grandma Renee. I know this isn't exactly what you expected, but I am happy you came," said Renesmee and Renee pulled her in for a big hug.

"It is a lot to take, but I am happy that you are happy. I still have questions about you and Jacob….."

"But grandma….."

"I am a curious, old woman, Renesmee. Humor me," urged Renee and Renesmee hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, the truth is that Jacob was into my mom when she was still human and yes, even I find that disturbing. It was so bad that he still had issues even when she was pregnant with me and since she had such a hard labor and barely survived, he thought I killed her, so he decided he was going to kill me. But, when he saw me, he imprinted. Wolves sometimes imprint on people, which means that person is somewhat like an anchor to them, they are the reason the wolf exists from that point forward. Now of course that complicated things because I was a baby, but Jake didn't see me like that…..not until later. Anyways, so I grew up, we became more, almost got married, but then I saw Nahuel, fell in love with him because I realized he was my true mate and the rest is history," blurted out Renesmee. Renee sat there with a slackened jaw for several minutes before recollecting her thoughts.

"Can you just say that one more time?" Renesmee laughed and hugged her grandmother.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't matter how many times I say it or even if you know all of the details, it is still very hard to wrap your mind around, which is why no one really likes to talk about it."

"Oh I can definitely see why, but Jacob ended up with Leah and you ended up with Nahuel and your mother ended up with Edward so it worked out. That is all I need to know," said Renee, mostly to reassure herself. Alice giggled as she skipped outside and handed Renee an envelope full of information.

"I figured maybe you could use a change of scenery, so I booked you a suite in a world-renown hotel in Paris for several weeks. I have taken care of your belongings and they are already on their way to Paris. That should give you some time to figure out your next destination and maybe meet an older French gentleman to pass the time with," said Alice with a wink and Renee winked back at her.

"You know what I like. Thank you, Alice, and thank you for always taking such good care of my family," said Renee as they hugged. Bella, Edward, Nahuel, Charlie, and Sue joined them on the porch.

"What about Greece, don't tell me we ran you out," said Charlie and Renee sighed.

"I was getting tired of Greece, but needed to save up some money before I could move on," informed Renee.

"Do you ever plan on settling down for good somewhere," asked Charlie.

"You should know me better than that, Charlie Swan," giggled Renee. She hugged Renesmee and winked at Nahuel.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Higginbotham," said Nahuel politely, but Renee scoffed.

"Call me Renee. Take good care of my grandbaby."

"I always will," vowed Nahuel. Renee hugged Bella and Edward.

"I always knew you two would make it. I have never seen two people love each other so much. Continue to be good to each other," said Renee.

"We will, mom. Oh and we want you to have this," said Bella as she handed her mother an envelope. Renee's eyes widened when she saw the amount written on the check inside.

"You know I cannot accept this."

"Yes you can. One thing about living for eternity is that we do not have to worry about money and we don't want you to have to either. Spend your time traveling and living the way you have always wanted without having to worry about money. Please mom, take it," encouraged Bella and Edward nodded in agreement. Renee sighed, but put the check in her pocket.

"You are too good to me, Bella, but thank you. Thank you both," said Renee as she hugged them again. She turned to Sue and shook her hand.

"Take care of him for me. Charlie may be immortal now, but he still needs a good woman by his side." Sue smiled and nodded as Charlie sighed.

"I am definitely a lucky guy to have her. You know Renee, you should stay at least a bit longer," suggested Charlie, but suddenly the sound of Josh's voice echoed around the lawn.

"Incoming," called Josh as he watched a baseball sail through the air, into the front lawn, and almost hit Seth and Kaya, who were walking up to the house from their cottage.

"Hey, watch it," called Seth and Josh chuckled.

"Oh lighten up, old man. Told you I could hit it, Z. I may not be a vampire, but I am still awesome at baseball!"

"Yea, only because I threw the slowest pitch known to mankind," taunted Zach.

"Oh whatever, look how far I hit it. If Seth's reflexes were any slower, it would have popped him from all the way over here," laughed Josh. Seth grabbed the ball and pointed at Josh.

"Watch it, nephew. You may be strong, but this old man can still kick your butt," warned Seth and Josh smirked.

"Bring it on, uncle," taunted Josh. He yelped when he saw Seth shred through his clothes as he phased in the yard.

"Run, J, run," laughed Zach and Josh quickly phased as Seth chased after him. Renee gave Charlie a look and he sheepishly smiled.

"Have fun in Paris," he said and she giggled.

"There is just too much excitement around here for little ole' me," said Renee as she hugged him. Connell appeared with Tia in the front yard and Renee smiled at them.

"There is my ride," she called as she walked off of the porch, but Charlie followed her.

"Can you guys give us a minute," he asked and Sue winked at him before going inside with everyone else, including Connell and Tia. Charlie pulled a jewelry box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Sue and I thought you might like this. Since we sort of ruined your time in Greece, we figured you might at least want one of the things you enjoyed while you were there," explained Charlie. Renee gasped as she opened the box to see the necklace with the silver Byzantine cross on it.

"You know Sue and I both reached for it. Shouldn't you give it to her? I wouldn't want her to get jealous."

"Oh trust me, that isn't a problem with the two of us."

"I can tell. I can tell how happy she makes you and how much you love her. I have to admit I am jealous of the two of you."

"Why, because we have eternal youth? I know you wish there was more water but….."

"No, I am jealous that you were able to find someone that you love so deeply and someone that you were willing to come out of your shell for."

"Aw come on, I came out of my shell with you. We just weren't compatible and it couldn't last."

"Face it, Charlie. You are not the same man that you were back then. I married a homebody that never wanted to leave Forks. Now you are going on cruises and shopping in Greece."

"Yea well eternal youth has its perks."

"Bella told me that you retired from the force years ago too. That is something you did before you even knew about eternal youth, so give your love for Sue some credit. Admit it, she changed you for the better and I think that is amazing. I am happy for you, Charlie. It is nice to know that my family is taken care of and yes, I still consider you family." He pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"I am glad we got to do this. I am glad I got to see you again. I honestly never thought I would."

"Well maybe it was destined to play out like this. I would have never been able to accept all of this when I was younger. Maybe I needed to grow and evolve so I could be open to this. Now I don't have any more questions or worries. I know Bella will be taken care of forever and so will Renesmee. It helps to know if there is ever any doubt, you will be there to put things back into place again."

"You got that right," chuckled Charlie and she kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Charlie," she said as Connell and Tia walked back outside. Renee stepped closer to them and the last thing he saw was her smile. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Sue made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay," she asked and he slowly nodded.

"I guess it kind of hit me hard that I will probably never see her again. I have been in this amazing bubble with you lately, but not everyone gets forever like us. Billy is gone. Soon Renee will be too," he confessed. Sue gave a small smile as she ran a hand through his hair.

"True, but at least this time you got something you didn't have before. You got a goodbye. Most people don't get that."

"And I got closure. I never wanted to admit it, but I never really got closure with her. We both just moved on and pretended like nothing happened. This was nice, seeing her and getting to be honest."

"Well, she is in Paris now, ready to continue her adventures in life. What about you? Are you ready to head back to Greece," she asked and suddenly Connell and Tia appeared.

"Alice said you could use a ride back to Athens," informed Tia and Connell winked at them.

"I am going to have to start charging the wee one for airfare," he teased. Charlie and Sue looked back at the porch and saw Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Nahuel, Jacob, Leah, and even Kaya and Seth, who managed to get dressed after hurling Josh into the water, which Zach was still laughing about.

"We will see you when we get back from vacation," called Charlie and they all waved goodbye to them as they disappeared with Connell and Tia. Seth smirked when he heard his nephew taunting him from the beach.

"Okay, you got me, but I demand a rematch," shouted Josh as he wrapped a towel around his naked body to dry off. Seth sighed happily and kissed Kaya.

"Be back babe, I guess my nephew isn't done getting whooped up on," laughed Seth. Kaya giggled as she watched Seth cliff dive into the water.

"Leave them to their fun and come for a hunt with your big brother in Canada. I haven't gotten to spend enough time with my baby sister lately," suggested Nahuel and Kaya smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You coming, Renesmee," asked Kaya, but Renesmee shook her head.

"No, I am just going to stay here. I am not that thirsty. You two go have fun."

"Are you sure you are okay," asked Nahuel as he pulled her into his arms. She tenderly kissed him and nodded.

"Yes, now go spend time with your sister," urged Renesmee. Nahuel kissed her one more time before running toward the eastern shore with Kaya to head to Canada. Renesmee walked into the house and followed the scent of freshly baked cookies into the kitchen. Esme smiled adoringly at her as Renesmee grabbed a cookie and sat down at the table.

"Want some company," asked Esme and Renesmee nodded as Esme sat beside her. Renesmee scooted closer to her grandmother, allowing Esme to stroke her hair.

"I feel weird. I am happy she came, but I can't stop thinking about how much longer she has to live," confessed Renesmee.

"It is never easy to deal with death. It doesn't matter how long I have existed. I can never get used to it and I think that is the point. We never are supposed to just accept it. We cope, but we never just shrug it off like something that does not affect us. I would like to think that is what keeps us connected with our humanity, not just our choice in diet."

"I love you, grandma. I am happy I never have to say goodbye to you." Esme sweetly kissed the top of Renesmee's head.

"I love you too," whispered Esme. The two of them just sat there together, Renesmee eating her cookie and Esme stroking her hair. Edward smiled at their serene thoughts as he left the house with Bella and headed to their cottage.

"I am glad she went to mom for comfort," said Bella.

"She is the best one to go to when you need it. She needs the love only a grandmother can give right now too. She is going to be okay, love. She doesn't regret seeing Renee again."

"I thought I might, but I am glad I got to see her again and that she knows everything now. I am emotionally drained though. I could use some time alone with my mate in our cottage."

"Me too," agreed Edward with the crooked grin that always dazzled her and the two of them disappeared into their sanctuary for some much needed peace of mind.

The family spent the rest of the weekend on the island enjoying their time together. While they had not been apart for long, they loved being able to have everyone on the island again where they could run around freely without worrying about their identities being compromised or keeping up a façade. For the weekend, they were able to relax and indulge in the supernatural far away from prying human eyes. Esme found herself basking in the happiness of having her family in one place again by taking a leisurely stroll around the island with her mate. She had just finished cooking breakfast for Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Jacob, Leah and Josh and left them to their joking and teasing as they ate.

Carlisle chuckled as he heard Leah threaten to throw a biscuit at Seth if he didn't stop bragging about his new high score on a game and soon the sound of bread bouncing off of Seth's forehead followed, along with hysterical laughter. Esme clasped her hand in Carlisle's as they continued their trek down the driveway and into the wooded area of the island. They saw Edward and Bella returning from their hunt together with satisfied grins. They could see Zach and Rosalie from the window of their cottage playing piano as Emmett watched from the couch with a serene smile. Carlisle kissed his wife tenderly.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying the quiet Sunday," he whispered, but Esme shook her head.

"Not everyone, call it mother's intuition, but we should go speak with Alice," she suggested and Carlisle nodded in agreement as he followed his mate to the cliff Alice frequented when she needed to think. As expected, they saw her sitting with her legs crossed beneath her, deep in thought with Jasper right by her side. Jasper smiled at his parents as they sat beside him and waited for Alice to speak up.

"I can see everyone…for now," informed Alice, which made Esme frown.

"Is something wrong with your visions," questioned Esme. Alice groaned and turned to face them.

"No, that is the problem. Everything is fine right now, but earlier, a few days ago, I couldn't see Rosalie, Leah, Jacob, or Emmett. Nothing was wrong with them, but something had to have happened in order for my visions to be blocked all of a sudden."

"You say blocked as in you think someone is causing this to happen," asked Carlisle and Jasper nodded.

"We have been talking about it and I agree with Alice. Something blocked her. The question is, why though," said Jasper.

"Did you speak with Rosalie or Emmett about what happened that day? Maybe they can clue you in," asked Esme.

"I asked them how their day went when I called that night, but they said nothing out of the normal happened. I didn't tell them about my visions acting strangely because I didn't want to worry them. I think we all know Rose worries enough for everyone, especially since Zach is in school now. I just didn't want them to panic for no reason."

"So you think this is nothing then," asked Carlisle and Alice shrugged.

"In the past, even when my visions were off, I could still sense things. I had to rely more on my instincts than my ability, but I could still sense if there was danger."

"And now," asked Carlisle.

"I don't sense any, but it still bothers me that something blocked me that day. You know I don't like feeling out of control. I want to figure this out as soon as I can and make sure it doesn't happen again," explained Alice and Carlisle softly kissed the top of her head.

"You will, just like you always do, but your visions are working properly now," asked Carlisle and she nodded with a smile.

"I see everyone, including the Denalis. They are on a hunting trip in Russia."

"Then how about you come relax with the rest of the family? Maybe it was nothing and it will not happen again," suggested Esme. Alice made it to her feet and dusted herself off.

"You know I love being optimistic like you do, but when has it ever been nothing when my visions act up?" Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other, but were silent.

"Esme is right though, darlin'. Your instincts are telling you not to be on high alert at the moment, so you should try to relax. I am sure it is irritating, but you always find a way to figure these things out," comforted Jasper. Alice wanted to protest, but relaxed as Jasper sent her waves of bliss and serenity. She snuggled into his arms and walked back to the house with her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After much protest from Josh, he and his parents left the island Sunday night so that he could have plenty of rest before school on Monday. Zach, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, and Kaya stayed the rest of the night, along with Carlisle and Esme, before returning to Forks in the morning. Zach would have preferred to miss the day of school so that he could play with his yacht for a bit longer, but knew his parents would not let him miss an exam. While his one year in school was mainly so that he could keep his best friend company, they still wanted him to take it seriously. While the boys were at school Monday, Rosalie finished repairing Allie's bike. At first, she was annoyed by Leah's insistence on her fixing it, but she had a welcomed helper. Seth offered to help her with the repairs and she was more than happy to get to spend some time alone with him.

"Thanks for helping out. I am sure you would rather be spending time with your mate," said Rosalie as she wiped down the bike and Seth scoffed.

"She has been dying to go shopping in Port Angeles with Leah and I didn't want any part of that. Besides, it is nice to get to hang with my mom and get her attention for a bit," he admitted. Rosalie giggled.

"It has been a while since it has just been you and me hanging out. Maybe you can help me do some maintenance on some of the cars." Seth beamed with happiness and kissed her cheek.

"You got it, Rose," chuckled Seth. They could hear the clunking of Sam's pickup truck as it neared and smiled when they saw Allie pull into the driveway. She waved as she hopped out of the truck.

"Wow, it looks like you did more than just give it a tune-up," giggled Allie.

"We figured it could use a good washing. Seth also made some adjustments to the engine. He is great with cars as well," boasted Rosalie.

"What can I say, we are a car family," added Seth and Allie tilted her head in confusion.

"You two are family," she asked and Seth gulped before recovering.

"Not literally, of course, it is just that we have known each other for so long that it feels that way. Rose and my big sis have been friends for years," explained Seth. Rosalie frowned when her phone rang and she saw that it was Alice. She excused herself as Seth started showing Allie what he did to the bike.

"Alice, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me. You just disappeared on me and so did Seth, Jake, and Emmett. Are you alright?"

"Yea, we are just at Leah and Jake's house hanging out. Alice, what is going on? This is the second time in the past few days that you have called me and sounded frazzled."

"I didn't want to scare you, but I called Thursday because you disappeared from my visions, just like today. I can't see you, Rose." Allie and Seth's laughter echoed off the trees and Alice gasped.

"Who else is there? Who is laughing with Seth," demanded Alice and Rosalie scoffed.

"It is just Allie. She is here to pick up her bike. I felt bad for having to leave her hanging after promising to have it ready earlier, so Seth helped me make it even better for her. Why? Alice, seriously, you are starting to scare me."

"It is her. It has to be. When did Allie drop off her bike last week?"

"Thursday, it was before all the craziness with Renee happened."

"Oh my God, she is the one that is blocking me," exclaimed Alice in utter shock and Rosalie looked over at Allie. The girl seemed oblivious to any and all things supernatural and Rosalie frowned even more as she looked her over.

"She isn't a wolf, Alice. Nothing about her screams wolf pack to me, so….."

"It has to be her, Rose. Wolf or not, Allie is somehow able to block me. The question is, why?" Rosalie racked her brain for an answer as Emmett and Jacob joined her on the porch. Emmett could sense his mate's anxiety and wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Tell me what's going on, angel. Should we tell the boys to go to the house in Forks? They should be here soon since school is out. Is there danger," asked Emmett and Rosalie sighed.

"I don't know. Alice thinks Allie is blocking her visions," whispered Rosalie. Emmett's eyes widened and he quickly surveyed Allie to see if he could sense her as a threat.

"She is human to me. Jake, do you think she has joined the pack," asked Emmett, but Jacob shook his head.

"I would be able to sense another wolf and the only one I sense is Seth. Besides, she hasn't even picked up on our conversation and someone supernatural would be able to hear us," said Jacob. The sound of Zach's car cruising down the road made them perk up and Seth gave Rosalie a look of concern after hearing their conversation. She gave a small shake of the head, telling him to not worry yet, and put her ear back up to the phone.

"Any ideas, Alice," asked Rosalie.

"No, but she has to be the issue because now Zach and Josh have disappeared. I saw them leaving school," said Alice and Rosalie gulped as Zach's car parked beside Sam's truck. The boys were laughing about a joke one of their classmates told after their exam and were oblivious to the tension rising around them.

"If she is a threat, I need to get them out of here," whispered Rosalie.

"That's just it. I don't sense her as a threat. I just can't see anything at all when she is around and it is starting to really annoy me. Why her of all people? You say she is human. Jake says she hasn't phased. Why can Allie block me?"

"Maybe she is a shield, like Bella, but different. Bella could shield her mind, even as a human."

"Okay, I guess that could be the case. We would need to have Eleazar meet her to know for sure though and I don't think Sam is going to allow that so….."

"Alice, hold on. The boys are going over to her. Maybe one of them will sense something," whispered Rosalie before walking over to the boys, Seth, and Allie. Emmett and Jacob took protective stances behind everyone just in case they needed to jump into action for their family. Rosalie watched her son and Josh as Seth introduced the boys.

"Allie, you know Josh, my nephew, and this is his best friend, Zach. Guys, this is Allie," announced Seth. Josh waved at her.

"What's up, Allie," asked Josh, but Zach did not say a word. Instead, his breath caught in his throat and he refused to breathe again as his eyes locked with Allie's. It seemed to all happen at once.

Rosalie was as still as a statue as she noticed the way her son was looking at Sam's daughter. Seth looked back and forth between Zach and Allie for a moment before focusing his attention on Rosalie. Emmett pulled his mate into his arms and braced himself for her outburst. Jacob's jaw was dropped as he realized what was happening before his eyes and Josh was the only one still willing to speak.

"Um, Zach, you okay" asked Josh, but his frown deepened when Zach didn't answer.

"Allie," asked Josh, but the girl was silent as well as her eyes roamed over Zach. Josh's head darted back and forth between his best friend and the girl he only knew as Sam's daughter and Drew's new girlfriend. Neither said a word and Josh guffawed as the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Holy…" He tried to shriek, but Jacob covered his mouth and pulled his son inside the house. The sound snapped Zach and Allie out of their trance and she laughed nervously as she fixed her hair.

"I should get home. My dad is probably waiting on me," she managed to get out in a whisper as she tried to avert her eyes from Zach's. She fumbled with the bike and Zach immediately sprang into action. He grabbed the handlebars and rolled it toward the back of the pickup truck as Rosalie watched their every move.

"Careful, it is pretty heavy," warned Allie as Zach opened the back of the truck.

"I got it," he said with a dimpled grin and she smiled back as he effortlessly lifted it into the truck.

"Yea, I guess you do. Football player," she asked with a blush.

"No," he chuckled.

"Well, you definitely could be. How old are you, by the way?" Rosalie shrugged out of Emmett's grip on her shoulders and walked over to them.

"He is still in high school. Aren't you in college," interrogated Rosalie and Allie blushed again. Zach smiled at the way her cheeks reddened at the question.

"I was, but not anymore. Uh, I better go."

"I am sure that is a good idea," said Rosalie in a clipped tone as Allie hopped into the truck. Zach waved at Allie as she pulled out of the driveway and Allie waved back before leaving. Rosalie eyed her son as he watched Allie drive away with a dreamy smile on his face. However, suddenly his smile faded and he was filled with dread as he snapped out of his reverie of the girl. His eyes widened and he gulped as he vigorously shook his head.

"No…no, no, no, that can't….she can't be…..what just happened," exclaimed Zach and Emmett rushed over to his. He placed his hands on Zach's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"It is going to be okay, baby boy. This is a natural thing," assured Emmett, but Zach huffed.

"Dad, look at mom. She doesn't look like it is natural. This can't happen. I am not ready for it to happen yet! It can't happen with her of all people. Do you know who that is," shrieked Zach and Seth groaned as he walked over to them.

"The alpha's daughter, didn't see that one coming," admitted Seth and Zach placed his face in his hands.

"It can't be her," he whimpered. The sound broke Rosalie's heart and she pulled her son into her arms to comfort him.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," vowed Rosalie.

"Mom, you said when I found her, I would just know, but I can't let it be her. It can't be," said Zach with despair evident in his voice. Rosalie cupped her son's face in her hands and smiled at him.

"We will figure this out, all of it. You know that, right? You know that we would never let anything happen to you that would hurt you," assured Rosalie and he looked down in defeat.

"This whole time I figured I would be ecstatic when I found her. Now I wish I never had."

"Zach, you don't mean that," tried Emmett, but Zach shrugged away from his parents.

"She isn't just Sam's daughter. That is Drew's girlfriend. He is my friend. I can't believe this. I find my mate and I can't even be with her. Maybe I am cursed or something," he grumbled as he disappeared into the house to find Josh and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She put the phone back up to her ear in time to hear her siblings bickering.

"Shush, Edward I am trying to hear!"

"Alice, Sam's daughter, that can't be right."

"Oh so now she is blocking my visions and my hearing too," argued Alice and Rosalie loudly cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Who is all listening to this conversation," she asked.

"All of us," said Edward, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel.

"Good, so listen up. I don't know how this happened. I don't know why it happened with Sam's daughter out of all the people in the world. All I know is that my son is inside right now in agony because he thinks he was cursed to find a mate he cannot be with. Alice, I don't care if you cannot see her. I don't care if she makes your visions go off kilter or why. You wanted him to have a mate, now he does. Everyone needs to get to Forks as soon as possible to discuss this because I think we all know when Sam finds out, he going to go ballistic. Protecting my son and his heart at all costs is all I am worried about at the moment. See you soon." With that, Rosalie turned off the phone and gritted her teeth as she thought about the severity of the situation. Seth smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe it will work out and Sam will come around," tried Seth, but Emmett smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Fat chance, but even if he does, I bet Drew won't. Angel, what do we do," asked Emmett. Rosalie smirked bitterly as she shook her head.

"I have no clue. I played this scenario out in my head millions of times and never once did I think of this being one of them. There is only one thing I know for sure."

"What's that," asked Seth with a grimace, afraid to hear her answer.

"The next time I see Tesla, I am going to kill her for giving him that damn love charm," grumbled Rosalie and Emmett chuckled as he shook his head. He followed his mate and Seth inside the house to wait for the others. Zach found his mate, but the consequences of such a revelation were bound to be severe.

To Be Continued…

AN: That is it for the first story, but do not worry! The second part of my announcement is that the 3-story arc is going to be written in three back to back stories! I plan on posting the next story some time next weekend and the final story in the arc the weekend after that, so until next time, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: If you haven't already, go check out the next story in the series. It is called Allie's Choice and is posted on my profile now!


End file.
